


Troubled

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Reader dies, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Eren X Warrior! Reader





	Troubled

**T** raining for the 104th squad alongside your warrior comrades, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie, no one suspected anything different about you.  
**R** esolve to complete the mission had been your original goal till you sighed those emerald green eyes.  
**O** bviouslyyou couldn't enter a relationship with him, but that didn't stop you from longing.  
**U** ntil he surprised you one night with a lovely bouquet of flowers and a powerful confession.  
**B** ecoming inseparable, you swore that the truth about your time here would never come out.   
**L** ies have a way of surfacing when not just your position was exposed but your comrades as well.   
**E** xcruciating sadness filled your heart when he vehemently swore that he would kill you for your deception and murderous actions.   
**D** espite your affection for him, he easily tore your titan form apart. The last thing you saw being his emerald eyes alight with vengeance.  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I just always see Eren as the mass murderer type. :D  
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Eren.


End file.
